


Burza przed ciczą

by Urlax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urlax/pseuds/Urlax
Summary: Asgardczycy bezpiecznie wylądowali w Norwegii, niedaleko klifu, gdzie ostatni raz Thor z Lokim widzieli Wszechojca. Władca Piorunów był dobrej myśli, choć wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze dużo pracy związanej z ich przybyciem na Midgard. Zaś Loki czuł tylko niepokój z każdym kolejnym krokiem postawionym na Ziemi. Pomimo tego, bóg kłamstw postanowił wspierać brata w jego misji, jaką sobie wyznaczył.Niestety nie jest mu dane dotrzymać swego postanowienia. Musi wpierw odpokutować swoje czyny z przeszłości i cierpienie jakie zadał mieszkańcom Nowego Jorku.Zostaje wymierzona mu kara. On nie może się sprzeciwić. Loki wie, że nie będzie mu łatwo, ale czy na pewno?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Demony przeszłości

Asgardczycy bezpiecznie wylądowali w Norwegii, niedaleko klifu, gdzie ostatni raz Thor z Lokim widział Wszechojca. Władca Piorunów był dobrej myśli, choć wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze dużo pracy związanej z ich przybyciem na Midgard. Z pomocą T.A.R.C.Z.Y udało mu się porozmawiać z prezydentem na temat dotacji dla Asgardian, głównie potrzebnych do budowy domów i rozwoju gospodarki w nowo powstającej nadmorskiej wsi. Istniał jednak jeden problem, a nosił on imię Loki. Uciążliwa sprawa z najazdem na Nowy Jork nie mogła zostać przedawniona, czy zapomniana. Wiedział o tym tylko Thor, który został nowym królem Asów i Heimdall, jego doradca.

Kłopot z bożkiem polegał na tym, że Gromowładny nie mógł zapewnić bezpieczeństwa planecie, gdy on był na wolności. Thor już nie miał tak wielkiego zaufania do swojego przyrodniego brata po wszystkim, w co się wpakował. Wiedział też, że jego brat nigdy nie będzie chciał opowiadać się za dobrem, czy złem na stałe. Znał go już na tyle, żeby wiedzieć o jego zmienności zdania na ten temat. Na pierwszym spotkaniu Thora z dyrektorem Nickiem właśnie jego temat był najczęściej poruszany. Gromowładny i dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y musieli znaleźć kompromis w zaistniałej sytuacji, który ostatecznie wywołał więcej obaw niż spokoju w Thorze.

— Mówiłem ci, że wszystko się ułoży, bracie. — powiedział Thor, patrząc na palące światło dziennej gwiazdy, chowające się za taflą wody. Na jego twarzy malowała się nieskryta radość i duma.  
— Thor... — Zaczął Loki spoglądając raz to na blondyna, raz to na zachód słońca. — Obawiam się, że początek kłopotów dopiero nadejdzie. Zapewne pojawią się nowe schody do pokonania, w najmniej oczekiwanym przez wszystkich momencie. Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem tu mile — wypowiadał te słowa z powagą w głosie, ale jego brat nie dał mu dokończyć.  
— Niepotrzebnie się martwisz, Loki — zapewniał go blondyn.

— Ty za to nigdy się nie martwisz o to, co może się stać, o konsekwencje swoich działań i szczerze mówiąc trudno mi uwierzyć, że Fury od tak zrezygnował z aresztowania mnie — mówił z trochę podniesionym głosem, ale w porę się opamiętał zanim zmienił się on w krzyk. — To… to jest zbyt surrealistyczne, żeby było prawdziwe, Thor i mam nadzieję, że też zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Teraz już nie patrzył na brata, a w spokojne morze i fale rozbijające się o odległy brzeg. Wyprostował się, a dłonie skrzyżował za plecami. Jego oddech znów był miarowy, twarz znów nie okazywała niczego, oczy zaś wyrażały zmęczenie, lecz trudno było teraz w nie patrzeć, by ujrzeć w nich to czego Kłamca nie był wstanie ukryć. Właśnie w ten sposób kamuflował wszechobecny niepokój oraz niepewność duszącą się w jego ciele. Te przeczucia towarzyszyły mu odkąd Thor postanowił zabrać swój lud na Midgard. Choć Loki nigdy nie mówił ani nie pokazywał tego wprost, Thor wiedział, że coś mu leży na duszy, a Loki czuł niepokój drugiego, co tylko utwierdziło młodszego, że nie jest tak kolorowo, jak Thor twierdzi. Znał go dosyć dobrze i długo, żeby to wyczuć. W zachowaniu, barwie głosu, choć okazywanie tej emocji zmieniło się od jakiegoś momentu. Loki miał nadzieję, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach Thor w końcu wydoroślał, a przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazywało. No prawie wszystko, bo przecież przywlókł ze sobą Kłamcę. Co za tym idzie, mógł przestać być z nim do końca szczery.

— Nie bądź takim pesymistą, Loki. Midgarczycy mnie kochają, mają we mnie idola i na pewno ciebie też polubią. Tylko musisz pokazać im swoją dobrą stronę. — mówił to z troską i przekonaniem, aby polepszyć bratu humor. Niezbyt skutecznie. — Poza tym większość nie pamięta o twoim incydencie w Nowym Jorku, a to ułatwi ci sprawę. — Poklepał go przyjaźnie po jego barku, niestety wciąż nie widząc oczekiwanych efektów.  
— Może masz rację — odezwał się po dłuższym czasie Loki ku zadowoleniu Thora. — Ciebie kochają, bo jesteś złotym teraz już królem Asgardu, a mnie będą musieli polubić, bo jestem twoim bratem. Nie dlatego, że nagle okażę się inny niż każdy myślał.  
— Bracie, przecież wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.  
Stali w milczeniu na brzegu klifu, aż do zupełnego zachodu słońca. Thor westchnął, wiedząc, że jego brat zawsze już będzie nawiązywać do życia w jego cieniu. Trochę żałował, że nie umiał tego zauważyć wcześniej, ale teraz jedynie co mógł zrobić to być obok i starać się na nowo zaprzyjaźnić. Już nawet nieźle mu szło, bo Loki zgodził się z nim spędzić czas i do tego normalnie rozmawiali. Był ciekawy, czy jego brat tak samo się z tego cieszy jak on.  
— Zmieniając temat, co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? Trochę się zdziwiłem, że jeszcze nie przyjechali, żeby się przywitać.  
— Śmieszna sprawa… to trochę długa historia — oznajmił ze zmieszaniem Thor, patrząc się na swego brata. — Rozwiązali Avengers.

Czarnowłosy tylko kiwnął głową na znak przyjęcia tego do wiadomości. Niezbyt interesował go powód tego, mógł się domyślić, że mogło mieć to związek z niezadowoleniem lub czym wewnętrznym co nie pozwoliło tym ludziom pracować jako zespół, w każdym razie nie miał ochoty dociekać. Loki pierwszy poszedł do statku, był zmęczony po całym dniu pracy. Rzucił coś w stylu "będę już iść" i nie czekając na odpowiedź Gromowładnego, ruszył w stronę ich teraźniejszego domu. Niedługo po nim w głównej sali zjawił się Thor, równie śpiący jak Psotnik. Życzył wszystkim, którzy tam byli dobrej nocy i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni. Główna sala powoli pustoszała, większość osób rozeszła się do swoich pokoi, a pierwsza nocna warta stała już na wydzielonych miejscach.

Tej nocy Loki nie mógł ze spokojem zmrużyć oka, co nie było nowością. Za każdym razem gdy tylko zamykał powieki i w końcu udało mu się zasnąć, pojawiały się koszmary, przez co budził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony i rozbudzony niż przed zaśnięciem. Przeczuwał, że coś nagłego i okropnego mogło się stać w każdej chwili. "Thanos przyleci z wizytą? Nie, ma mnie zapewne gdzieś po akcji w Nowym Jorku, poza tym nie ma większego powodu… chyba" – zapewniał się Kłamca. – "Gdyby chciałby się mnie się pozbyć to dawno zrobiłby to i póki co to nie wie, że go mam, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Tak powinno zostać jak najdłużej. Avengers już nie istnieją, więc został tylko Fury z tą swoją tajną organizacją…". Zaczął badać wzrokiem czarny las, znajdujący się za szybą, gdy już znalazł rozwiązania na milion problemów ludzkości, przeprowadził tysiąc rozmów, które pewnie albo nigdy się nie powtórzą albo nigdy nie nastąpią i zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli teraz zacznie analizować swoją przeszłość i wszystkie bezsensownie decyzje, które podjął, to na pewno dzisiaj nie zaśnie. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w otchłań utworzoną z flory i fauny, tym bardziej czuł narastający strach w jego ciele. Niepokój wiercił w jego klatce piersiowej dziurę na wylot, przez to czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Nie lubił tego uczucia. Jednym ruchem wstał i zasłonił okno. Czuł dziwną obawę i strach przed tym, co przecież nie mogło go dotknąć i co ważniejsze, nie istniało. Wrócił do łóżka, przykrył się kołdrą i starał nie myśleć o niczym. Na początku przekręcał się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę.

— Ja tu zaraz zwariuję — wycedził przez zęby, patrząc na ciemny sufit.  
Zdenerwowany niepowodzeniem kolejnego pomysłu, podniósł się z łoża. Narzucił coś na siebie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Przechadzał się na wpół oświetlonymi korytarzami, które prowadziły do pokoi innych mieszkańców. W nocy obowiązywał kategoryczny zakaz opuszczania statku, ale w tej chwili Lokiemu to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy przechodził holem równoległym do korytarza, który prowadził do pokoju Thora, potknął się o coś leżącego na ziemi, co wywołało niepożądany hałas. Stał chwilę w bezruchu mając nadzieję, że nikt tym się nie zainteresuje, jak na złość tak się nie stało. Jeden z wartowników stojących przy drzwiach do pomieszczenia króla Asgardu, podszedł do niego z chęcią sprawdzenia, co wywołało ten łoskot. Powiedział tylko co się wydarzyło i jeszcze długimi godzinami włóczył się po korytarzach. Zasnął dopiero wtedy, gdy powoli zaczęło jaśnieć. Nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę.

Już od wschodu słońca było słychać wrzawę zarówno w wspólnej jadalni jak i na dworze. Bóg kłamstw wstał najpóźniej ze wszystkich ocalałych Asgardczyków. Prawdę mówiąc, obudziła go dopiero jakaś służąca, wysłana przez Thora. Nie był w najlepszym humorze, a do tego był na wpół żywy. Loki chwilę dumał przed szafą, a gdy już wybrał outfit na dziś, poszedł wolnym krokiem do łazienki mieszczącej się w jego małym apartamencie. Wziął orzeźwiający prysznic, a po nim się ubrał i uczesał, co zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu niż założył. Gdy wrócił do sypialni, odsłonił okno. Był piękny słoneczny dzień, ale wiedział, że pogoda w tych rejonach bywa bardzo psotliwa, więc nie nastawiał się, że tak zostanie do wieczora.

Kiedy Loki wszedł do jadalni — bardzo dużej swoją drogą — ludzie już jedli i żywo rozmawiali, prawie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na niego. Był ucieszony tym stanem rzeczy, gdyż nie był stuprocentowo ucieszony swoim wciąż ospałym wyglądem. Podszedł do stołu przy, którym siedział Thor wraz z Walkirią i Heimdallem oraz jeszcze kimś kto był ważny dla Gromowładnego, ale Kłamca nie zapamiętał jego imienia. Po jego przyjściu dość głośna rozmowa nagle ucichła, a cała uwaga przeszła na przybyłego księcia. Przywitał się, zajął miejsce koło legendarnej wojowniczki i Thora, po czym nabrał sobie na talerz jedzenia.

— Ooo! Patrzcie kto przyszedł! — krzyknęła Walkiria, kiedy zobaczyła Lokiego. — Witaj śpiąca królewno, jak się spało?  
— Niezbyt dobrze, jeśli to cię rzeczywiście interesuje — odpowiedział chłodno bożek z skrzywioną twarzą i zabrał się za jedzenie. — I proszę, nie krzycz mi do ucha.  
— Ktoś tu ma zły humor — stwierdził Heimdall z drobnym uśmiechem na twarzy, pochłaniając kolejny kawałek pieczonej szynki.  
— Żebyś nie musiał o tym przekonać się na własnej skórze — burknął zirytowany Loki.  
— A co? — zapytała drwiąco Walkiria z kielichem pełnym pitnego miodu. — Załatwisz nas jak tego sługę na uczcie u Ægira¹?  
— Wspomnisz o tej sytuacji jeszcze jeden raz, a przyrzekam, że nie przeżyjesz do jutra — wycedził Loki jeszcze bardziej poddenerwowany.  
— Chciałabym wiedzieć jak zamierzasz to zrobić, poważnie! — powiedziała ironicznie. — Na pewno nie w pojedynku, bo prędzej skaleczyłbyś się sam, niż mnie zranił.

Wszyscy przy stole oprócz Lokiego zaczęli się rzewnie śmiać, aż ludzie z innych stołów odwracali się, żeby sprawdzić co takiego się wydarzyło i ci co usłyszeli rozmowę, przekazywali ją dalej. Loki naprawdę starał się teraz nikogo nie zranić, a w szczególności samego siebie, lecz jego wybujałe ego zostało nadto zranione, aby siedział dalej w spokoju lub też zaczął się śmiać z resztą. Wstał gwałtownie od stołu i już miał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu nowy nabytek Thora.

— Hej, hej, hej, misiek, rozluźnij się trochę — powiedział mężczyzna z kamienia, który od samego początku przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie. — Nie ma powodu do kłótni.  
— Kong ma rację — przyznał Thor. — Nie zaczynajmy sporów tam, gdzie ich nie ma. Loki, usiądź, a niech reszta przestanie mu dogryzać.  
— Jak rozkażesz, królu. — Wojowniczka wstała od stołu, ukłoniła się teatralne, zabierając ze sobą kilka szklanych butelek wypełnionych jakimś trunkami.  
— Ach, jednak bycie królem nie jest takie złe — powiedział, przeciągając się na krześle i szturchając swojego brata i ramię — co Loki?  
— Czy dane mi będzie wiedzieć — odezwał się z pytaniem Loki, zmieniając temat — o czym tak rozprawialiście przed moim przyjściem?  
— O niczym bardzo ważnym — odpowiedział Heimdall. — Thor będzie miał kilka audiencji, co zajmie trochę czasu. I jeszcze dyskutowaliśmy o postępach w budowie. Odkąd ta tajna agencja nas wspiera, jest nam, jako społeczeństwo o wiele łatwiej.

Loki już nie zwracał większej uwagi na słowa strażnika nieistniejącego już mostu, czy kogokolwiek kto teraz mówił. Pogrążył się w własnych rozterkach i dumał tak aż prawie wszyscy skończyli jeść.

Gdy Psotnik wrócił do swojego pokoju, usłyszał huk, dolatujący z zewnątrz. Wyjrzał przez wielkie okno w swojej kajucie. Zobaczył szary helikopter z wielkim, niebieskim orłem wymalowanym po obu jego stronach, który przymierzał się do lądowania. Loki widział już ten symbol i dobrze wiedział do kogo on należy.

— To pewnie ta "audiencja" przyleciała do Thora... — mruknął do siebie i zabrał się za przerwaną lekturę na temat najnowszych osiągnięć technologicznych ludzkości.

Maszyna wylądowała nieopodal wielkiego statku kosmicznego. Wyszła z niej dosyć wysoka szczupła brunetka, trzymała w ręku srebrną walizkę. Była stosunkowo mała i nie wyglądała na bardzo ciężką. Kobieta miała na sobie czarne garniturowe spodnie i dopasowaną do nich marynarkę. Towarzyszyli jej ubrani w ten sam sposób uzbrojeni agencji. Do kobiety podszedł jeden z asgardzkich strażników. Wymienili kilka słów ze sobą.

— Jestem Maria Hill, dyrektor organizacji T.A.R.C.Z.A. i przyleciałam tu z związku ze sprawą wysokiej wagi do Thora Odinsona. Nasze spotkanie było już wcześniej umówione.  
— Tak, zaprowadzę panią do króla — odpowiedział wartownik.

Ta kiwnęła głową i razem ze swoimi ludźmi podążyła za wartownikiem. Prowadził ich przez kręte korytarze sakarskiego statku, a Loki używając jednej ze swoich umiejętności, śledził ich niezauważony. Władca Błyskawic czekał już na agentkę w jednym z pokoi. Loki przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy lepiej byłoby wejść za nimi do pomieszczenia, czy może poczekać na rezultat, bo jest prawie pewien, że jego brat bez większego nacisku mu o tym opowie, a pchanie swojego nosa tam, gdzie nie powinien, nie jest mądrą rzeczą. Bóg kłamstw odczekał chwilę po wejściu tajemniczej przyjezdnej i ruszył w stronę drzwi z nowym planem w głowie. Gdy tylko Psotnik się zbliżył z wyraźnymi intencjami gwardziści zablokowali mu drogę.

— W tej chwili nie jest niemożliwe wejście do środka tego pomieszczenia, książę Loki — oznajmił jeden ze strażników, stojących przed wejściem.  
— Czy wolno mi spytać, dlaczego? — odpowiedział na to Loki pogodnym głosem. — Zostawiłem tam jedną rzecz i teraz jest mi bardzo potrzebna.  
— Król ma audycję z przybyłą agentką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w tej sali.  
— Wiecie ile to będzie trwało? Nie mam za dużo czasu.  
— Nie wiadomo, kiedy spotkanie się skończy — dodał szybko drugi niepewnym głosem. — Dlatego proponuję przyjść za jakiś czas, książę Loki. — Przeląkł się Lokiego, a pewno nie był zadowolony z tego, że osoba boga stała przed nim, która aktualnie miała lekko uniesione kąciki ust do góry.  
— Czy mogę jeszcze zapytać, na jaki temat rozmawiają? — zapytał.  
— O…  
— Nie mamy zgody na udzielenie odpowiedzi na to pytanie — powiedział drugi strażnik.  
— Dlatego, że ta rozmowa dotyczy mnie? — powiedział niby od niechcenia.  
Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Służba nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko stała bez ruchu, odwracając wzrok od Kłamcy. Byli zestresowani całą tą sytuacją. Loki dawno przejrzał ich myśli i wiedział wszystko co i oni wiedzieli, czyli nadal za mało.   
— Nie dość, że rozprawiają o mojej osobie — doszedł trochę od drzwi, jak mu poradził jeden — to jeszcze za mymi plecami — powiedział Loki, bardziej do siebie niżeli do strażników. Wypowiadał te słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.  
— Książę... jestem pewien, że to nic wielkiego — zaczął niemrawo jeden z gwardzistów. — Myślę, że powinieneś wrócić do swojej komnaty, książę. Nic nie zyskasz, stojąc tu.

To Lokiego jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło. Nie dość, że nie uzyskał żadnych wiadomości, które może mogłyby mu pomóc sprostować sytuację, to jeszcze ten wojownik miał rację. Powinien nie starać się nawet na razie czegoś dowiedzieć, bo i tak to spełznie na niczym. Loki już wiedział, że o nim rozmawiają. Jeden z tamtych usłyszał wystarczająco dużo, aby można było to stwierdzić. Czuł się urażony. Podobnie jak nie zaproszono go na dwie poprzednie rozmowy, tak i na tą nie miał wstępu. "Jak śmią?! Czy oni już zapomnieli kim jestem? Zapomnieli, że też mam język jak oni?" — pomyślał oburzony. Odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzn i zaraz znalazł się tuż przed nimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uczta u Ægira¹ => nawiązanie do opowieści mitologicznej "Kłótnia Lokiego" (Lokasenna), gdzie Loki zabił jednego ze służących na wielkiej uczcie u Ægira, aby pokazać swoją wyższość i równość wobec Asów, ostatecznie wypędzono go za to do lasu.


	2. Przewidziany rezultat

— Zejdźcie mi z drogi. — warknął do dwóch strażników, popychając ich na boki.

Bez wahania wszedł do środka pomieszczenia, dumny jak zwykle, ale ze złością w szmaragdowych oczach. Wzrok wszystkich momentalnie spoczął na jego osobie.

— O! Loki, właśnie miałem cię wzywać. — Wstał na widok brata i powiedział to z nerwowym uśmiechem na ustach.

Thor był przy małym okrągłym stole z wysoką brunetką. Oboje byli po prawej części pokoju, a Loki stał na środku. Ona, zgrabnie wstając z siedzenia, odwróciła się w stronę gdzie stał Psotnik. Wiedział, że nikt się go tu nie spodziewał, ale jakoś trzeba ratować sytuację. Przez to niektóre rzeczy wydarzyły się wcześniej niż powinny.

— Panie Loki Laufeyson — zaczęła mówić stanowczym i poważnym głosem — w imieniu Rządu Ochrony Cywilnej i Ochrony Narodów Zjednoczonych oraz agencji T.A.R.C.Z.A, zatrzymuję pana za przewinienia spowodowane w przeszłości. Ma prawo pan zachować milczenie i proszę pamiętać, że każde słowo, jakie pan wypowie, będzie mogło być użyte przeciwko panu.

Na te słowa Loki zamarł. Zobaczył, jak agentka wyciąga ze srebrnego kufra, który miała przez ten cały czas przy sobie, solidnie wyglądające kajdanki, a raczej grube kajdany do złudzenia podobne do tych, w które uwielbiał odziewać Lokiego Wszechojciec. Bóg chaosu wiedział, że teraz nie ucieknie od kary wymierzonej przez Midgardczyków, a nawet gdyby próbował to tylko by pogorszył sytuację. Dlatego z niewzruszoną miną dał sobie założyć parę metalowych obręczy, patrząc na Thora. Gromowładny w duszy dziękował Lokiemu za to, że nie stawiał oporu choć wiedział, że cała ta sytuacja nie jest najprostsza. Gdyby teraz zaczął swoje przedstawienie, pogrążyłby się jeszcze bardziej, a on nie mógłby nic zrobić. Okoliczności były bardzo poważne, a wystarczył jeden niewłaściwy ruch, aby wszystko zaprzepaścić. Hill wskazała na wyjście, dając znak, że nie chce nic więcej od króla. Pożegnali się i w ciszy opuścili pokój. Loki mógł jeszcze zabrać kilka swoich rzeczy ze swojej kajuty, gdzie zostawiono go samemu sobie. Nie mógł znieść uczucia bezsilności.

Thor odprowadził agentkę i swojego brata do helikoptera. Władca piorunów klepnął go w ramię, mówiąc, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie musiał iść do midgardzkiego więzienia. Loki nie potrafił opisać co czuje w tej chwili. Zawód, rozczarowanie, złość względem brata, bo ten nic mu nie mówił, a obiecywał nader za dużo. Może te odczucia dotyczyły jego osoby? W każdym razie na pewno był zły, dlatego tylko sztywno kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Szli w milczeniu. Jedyne odgłosy jakie było słychać ciche rozmowy i pytania osób, które mijali. Wszyscy patrzyli na Lokiego z rozczarowaniem, strachem. Jedna z matek zabrała swoje dziecko, żeby tego nie widziało. Psotnik czuł się upokorzony tą zaistniałą sytuacją. Pomimo to kroczył dumnie ze skierowaną lekko do góry głową, jakby wszyscy inni byli w niewoli, a on był tym, który pociąga za sznurki.

Po chwili helikopter wzniósł się w powietrze z Lokim i pracownikami T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Thor obserwował ich jak odlatywali, nie mógł z nimi lecieć, musiał zostać ze swoim ludem za to Kłamca miał towarzystwo w postaci Marii Hill i czterech anonimowych żołnierzy. W czasie kiedy lecieli agentka bardziej zbliżyła Lokiemu powód aresztu. Bóg kłamstw dowiedział się, że zabierają go na przesłuchanie i ma zachować spokój, nic więcej z konkretów. Miał mnóstwo pytań do brunetki, zaczynając od tego gdzie leci i czy ma się czego obawiać, a jeśli już ma to jak bardzo. Starał się wyczytać odpowiedzi z jej głowy, ale coś nie pozwalało mu wedrzeć się do jej głowy i uzyskać potrzebne wiadomości. Mógł oczywiście bardziej się postarać i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co chciał, ale żeby to zrobić musiałby dotknąć jej czoła, a tego nie mógł wykonać. Spróbował z żołnierzami, ale dowiedział się od nich tylko tego, że go się bali i nic więcej. Przyglądał się uważnie kajdankom, które wydały mu się trochę za ciężkie, żeby zrobił je człowiek. "Nieźle. Nie wiem skąd je wzięli, ale są ewidentnie skutecznie." — pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem Loki. — "Gdybym poprzednim razem nie czytał w myślach tej rudej kobiecie pewnie nie dowiedziałby się, że to potrafię." W pewnym momencie jeden z strażników starał się zasłonić bogu chaosu oczy, aresztowany wzdrygnął się oraz odruchowo odsunął od żołnierza. Loki doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie są niedaleko jakiegoś tajnego miejsca lub po prostu chcą się nim zabawić i robią z niego dzikie zwierzę. Choć Kłamca był przekonany do drugiej wersji to jednak w głębi miał nadzieje, że to ta pierwsza okaże się prawdziwą.

— Nie wierć się tylko daj sobie założyć opaskę — powiedziała Hill ostrym i lekko rozbawionym głosem, gdyż sytuacja wyglądała dosyć komicznie — i gdybyś miał zamiar zapytać czy to jest konieczne to odpowiedź brzmi tak.

Loki patrzył prosto w oczy brunetce po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę żołnierza z kawałkiem grubego materiału w rękach. Nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety, aż do momentu założenia opaski. Jego szmaragdowy wzrok wyrażał nienawiść, złość i pogardę do niebieskookiej agentki. Gdy Maria patrzyła bogowi w oczy, czuła się dziwnie winna temu, co spotkało Lokiego.

Gdy wylądowali, zdjęli Lokiemu opaskę z głowy oraz kazali mu wysiąść i iść na przód. Psotnik nie sprzeciwiał się niczemu, co w tej chwili mu kazano. Znalazł się w zamkniętym, ogromnym budynku, o ile to był budynek. Dookoła niego znajdowało się mnóstwo żołnierzy agencji. Gdzieś w oddali zauważył stanowisko sterujące zapewne lotami i otwieraniem głazu wylotowego. Wszystko tu było ze stali i metalu, a powietrze zdawało się być wilgotne i pachniało morzem, co nie umknęło uwadze Lokiego.

Szedł jak zawsze swoim dumnym krokiem, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło go to, co się dzieje dookoła. Wyglądał jak wielki król, który schwytany jako jeniec miał ku temu podstępnie i nieznane nikomu plany. Żołnierze prowadzili go przez długie i kręte korytarze. Wreszcie dotarł do pomieszczenia całkowicie wyłożonego betonem tylko z jedną drogą ucieczki — potężnymi, stalowymi drzwiami. Sala miała wysoki sufit, ale nie była zbyt duża. Stał tam stolik i dwie metalowe szafy z szufladami przypominające sejfy. Za stolikiem stał napakowany mężczyzna o ściętych na krótko blond włosach. Patrzył prosto w oczy aresztowanemu.

— Słuchaj mnie! — krzyknął w stronę Lokiego. — Na ten stół odłożysz wszystkie bronie jakie posiadasz, rozumiesz!? — Spojrzał na Psotnika, któremu uwolnili ręce z kajdanek. — Będzie nam wszystkim łatwiej jeśli będziesz współpracować.  
— Zapewniam cię, że nie mam złych zamiarów… tym razem i nie będę utrudniał wam pracy, też miałem ciężki dzień — powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach Loki, ocierając wolne już nadgarstki. — Wolałbym jednak, żebyś na mnie nie podnosił głosu, przecież stoimy blisko siebie i ja zarówno, jak ty mam dobry słuch — rzekł lekko lekceważącym i pewnym siebie głosem Loki.  
— Jak jeszcze raz odezwiesz się tym tomem — zmarszczył czoło — to jeden z tych tam strzeli ci środkiem usypiającym. Twoje rzeczy już zostały sprawdzone i skonfiskowane do czasu, aż stąd nie wyjdziesz.  
— Jak sobie życzysz i dziękuję za informację — odpowiedział mu bożek.

Poszedł powoli do stołu, posuwając się krok po kroku do przodu. Zaczął wyjmować wszystkie sztylety i bronie jakie miał aktualnie przy sobie na stół. Robił to powoli i delikatnie, ale dosyć sprawnie. W czasie kiedy opróżniał swój godzien podziwu arsenał w jego stronę było wycelowanych piętnaście karabinów. Loki wiedział, że gdyby zrobił choć jeden gwałtowny lub niespodziewany ruch to przynajmniej jeden z tych naboi trafiłby w niego. Gdy skończył został jeszcze dwa razy przeszukany przez blondasa. Kiedy za drugim razem nic nie wykrył ze skwaszoną miną skinął na żołnierza a ten szybko i zręcznie założył Psotnikowi kajdany.

Znowu szli długimi, czasem wąskimi korytarzami z metalu i betonu. Czasem mijali przeźroczyste okna, ukazujące pomieszczenia o bliżej nieokreślonej funkcjonalności. Wreszcie po dosyć długiej wędrówce dotarli do miejsca docelowego. Strażnik idący na przedzie korowodu wskazał Lokiemu wejście do przeźroczystej celi. Przykuło go do metalowego stołu, na stałe przytwierdzonego do podłoża. Żołnierze wyszli z pomieszczenia, zostawiając boga psot zdanego na siebie. Przy stole stały dwa krzesła naprzeciwko siebie, jedno było dla Psotnika, a drugie jak na razie stało puste. Loki szarpał się przez chwilę z kajdankami, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uwolnić z objęć metalowych obręczy, bez skutku. Zamknięcia w zamkach nawet nie drgnęły. "Kajdanki musiały być wykonane z jakiegoś bardzo solidnego metalu" — pomyślał Kłamca i rozsiadł się wygodniej na metalowym krześle.

Gdy tak siedział spokojnie, oglądając stalowe cudo zatrzaśnięte na jego nadgarstkach, niespodziewanie do celi wszedł czarnoskóry mężczyzna z opaską na lewym oku. Loki podniósł wzrok, aby go zobaczyć. Od razu wiedział kto to jest. Przyszedł go odwiedzić Nick Fury we własnej osobie. Książę spojrzał na niego ze zniechęceniem zielonymi oczami. Obaj wiedzieli, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. Nick usiadł na przeciwko Psotnika, próbując wyczytać jąkać obawę, strach lub niepokój z jego ciała, ale Loki już dawno założył na siebie masę, która nie pozwala żadnej emocji przedrzeć się przez barierę obojętności i chłodu.

— Długo się nie widzieliśmy, co Loki?


End file.
